


Good Luck, Buddy

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No like a lot of spoilers, Not A Shipfic, Post-Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans goes into the ruins after everyone is free. What he finds... interests him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, look, an Undertale fic that involves Flowey and Sans!
> 
> This is NOT a ship fic. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. Nah, this is truly platonic. It even smells platonic.

The monsters were free. Truly, it was a miracle. Frisk opened the barrier. The days of waiting for freedom was finally over.

So why was Sans still here?

Well, when he said he was going to catch up with Paps, he was actually going to go pack, as well as explore the ruins. After all, he wanted to know what Tori made a big fuss 'bout. He was nearing the end of the ruins, when he heard a raspy, scream. One that was obviously made to be purposely quiet. He followed the scream, and saw.. a small boss monster? Last time he checked, only two existed.

The child did not react to Sans's presence, it moaned and cried out a bit, a slight glow to it.

"uh.. kid?" Sans called, attempting to get his attention.

The kid did not acknowledge the skeleton monster, continuing to wince and make small noises. Sans chose to wait, to see if anything would happen. He didn't know how long he waited, but a shriller scream rang from the child. 

It's body started to glow brighter than before, and it morphed into a flower shape. This process was slow, and Sans wasn't any expert, but it was probably painful. After a while longer, the form stopped glowing, and there sat a small golden flower in place of the child.

The flower, who Sans presumed was Flowey (there was really no other speaking flowers) continued to wince and cry out for a bit, until Sans figured it was time to say something.

"hey, uh, flowey?" Sans called. Sans honestly disliked Flowey, due to the simple fact that he seemed insane, but Sans chose to put this behind.

The flower (boss monster..?) quickly turned around, obviously biting back a lot of pain.

"S-Sans..?" He responded, his voice weak and small. "How long were you here..?"

"long enough to see you turn from a boss monster to a flower. explain."

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Flowey asked, yet chose not to wait for Sans's answer, "Ugh, well that thing you just saw was my true form. I accessed it after absorbing every soul in the Underground. I released them, so I.. had to turn back." He explained.

"wait.. true form? who are you?" Sans asked.

"Um.. A..Asriel Dreemurr," Flowey answered with a sigh.

Sans blinked. Dreemurr. That was Tori and Asgore's last name. And didn't they have a kid with the name Asriel? Sans remembered hearing about a dead prince.

"as in.. the dead prince?" Sans asked, trying his hardest to be nonchalant, yet slipping some seriousness.

"Make that.. the undead prince," Flowey.. No.. Asriel responded, a sad laugh accompanying his words.

"so.. you're telling me that you're actually the undead prince."

"Uh.. Yes?" 

"wow. okay. wasn't expecting that. but i guess it's the only explanation for what happened earlier," Sans replied. 

"Yeah.. Heh." 

"well, one thing's for certain. i now hate you less than before. congratulations."

Asriel rolled his eyes despite the pain. "Not sure I can say the same about you."

"heh. welp, good luck, 'bud'dy." Sans got up and exited the ruins, and soon, the Underground. He contemplated telling everyone of his discovery, but decided against it. He had a feeling the truth would be revealed to everyone soon enough. Besides, he knew that Frisk wouldn't leave anyone behind.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I told you it wasn't a ship fic. Oh well. 
> 
> I might continue this fic by adding new chapters, and having it progress into a multiple third person omniscient fic, meaning it will delve into other's thoughts, still keeping a focus on Flowey.
> 
> So.. did you like it?


End file.
